project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Four Glacia/RSE
Glacia is the third challenge in the Ever Grande City gauntlet. In Ruby and Sapphire, her team is: Level 50 'Glalie ('Hail/'Light Screen'/'Ice Beam'/'Crunch'), Level 50 Sealeo (Surf/'Ice Ball'/'Hail'/'Body Slam'), Level 52 Sealeo (Hail/'Blizzard'/'Dive'/'Attract'), Level 52 Glalie (Hail/'Ice Beam'/'Shadow Ball'/'Crunch'), Level 53 'Walrein ('Blizzard/'Surf'/'Body Slam'/'Sheer Cold'). In Emerald, her team is: Level 50 Sealeo (Encore/'Body Slam'/'Hail'/'Ice Ball'), Level 50 'Glalie ('Light Screen/'Crunch'/'Icy Wind'/'Ice Beam'), Level 52 Sealeo (Attract/'Double-Edge'/'Hail'/'Blizzard'), Level 52 Glalie (Shadow Ball/'Explosion'/'Hail'/'Ice Beam'), Level 53 'Walrein ('Surf/'Body Slam'/'Ice Beam'/'Sheer Cold'). In both versions, your reward for defeating her is passage to the next room and 5,300 Poke Dollars. Tips for Beating Glacia * Prepare for Hail: Glacia's team is designed to take advantage of the Hail weather condition, which damages all non-Ice-type Pokemon at the end of every turn and makes her Blizzards perfectly accurate. Even strong wallbreakers are unlikely to prevent her from setting up the weather given her team's bulk, so make sure you plan for the chip damage and don't bank on Blizzard missing. * Fighting type moves could be key: '''Glacia's entire team is weak to Fighting type attacks, and she has no way to punish Fighting type opponents outside of raw power. Bringing Fighting type Pokemon and/or moves will get you off on the right foot for this fight. * '''Bring your tanks: '''Glacia's team specializes in dishing out fairly strong hits while also being quite bulky on the whole. There aren't really any wallbreakers with significant type advantages for this fight, so make sure to bring Pokemon with the bulk to take some powerful hits, especially from special attacks, while also taking care to deal a lot of damage per hit. Bulky Water types in particular resist her main attacking types: Water and Ice. * '''Come in at Level 54 or higher: Glacia's ace, Walrein, carries Sheer Cold, a one-hit-kill move that poses significant danger to your team! Fortunately, it won't affect any Pokemon higher level than its user (which is Level 53). Therefore, you should plan to arrive in Glacia's room with Level 54 or higher Pokemon to remove that threat from the table. Good Pokemon to Use * Bulky Water types: '''Their resistance to Glacia's main coverage, Water/Ice, is a huge boon for tanking your way through this battle. It is important, however, that they be able to do good damage and/or inflict serious status in return, though, because you will lose in a pure war of attrition. Examples of bulky Waters suitable for this battle include Tentacruel, Swampert, Huge Power Azumarill, and Milotic. * '''Fighting types: Their super-effective STAB moves are a tremendous help in speeding up your victory and minimizing your team's exposure to the dangers of Hail. Special mention goes to Thick Fat Hariyama, which can tank Glacia's fearsome Ice attacks much more comfortably than all its Fighting-type brethren. * '''Special tanks: '''In general, Pokemon that can stand up to Glacia's special onslaught while also doing good damage back are valuable assets in this fight. Tentacruel and Milotic have already been mentioned, and you might also consider Grumpig (especially if it has Thick Fat) and Muk, for example. Category:Boss Fights Category:Elite Four Category:Hoenn Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:To be reviewed